Stormravyn
by Shadowsong1
Summary: Luke Skywalker meets a mysterious young woman with an equally mysterious past in the mountains of Naboo. Meanwhile, the Remnants of the Empire are looking for the Princess, the granddaughter of the Emperor. DONE! DONEDONEDONE!
1. Default Chapter

Stormravyn-Part 1  
  
  
Disclaimer: These people-with the exception of Stormravyn and Lady Grisabella-are properties of Lucasfilm, and I promise not to hurt any of them.  
  
Setting: About 20 years after RETURN OF THE JEDI  
  
NABOO  
  
Master Luke Skywalker walked through the shadowed mountains on the planet Naboo. He heard a commotion.  
"WITCH! WITCH! THE WITCH MUST DIE!!!" a chorus of human voices from a nearby villiage shouted over and over again. Luke watched as the people led a young woman, hooded and masked, to a stake in the center of the villiage. "KILL THE WITCH!!!!!! THE WITCH MUST DIE!!!!"  
"Here we go again," Luke muttered, drawing his lightsaber. He thought for a moment, considering the best plan of action. But apparently, the girl could take care of herself. She twisted easily out of the grasp of the guards.  
"I am not a witch!" she hissed, and ran towards the mountains. She litterally bumped into Master Skywalker, pursued by a vengeful mob. "**** it," she muttered. "I gotta get out of this!"  
"KILL THE WITCH!!!!! DIE, FOUL WITCH!!!!! DIE!!!!"   
"You don't seem to be too popular, do you," Luke commented.  
"I guess." the girl said.  
"What do you intend to do?"  
"There really isn't much I can. Except run, of course."  
"I see your point. Come on, I know a safe place in the mountains."  
"Thanks."  
A few minutes later, they managed to get out of the reach of the mob. They fled to a cave in the mountains.  
"So, what's your name?" Luke asked the girl.  
"Stormravyn deWinter."  
"I'm Luke Skywalker."  
"I'm pleased to meet you."  
"Likewise. Just a question."  
"Yes?"  
"Would you mind taking off the hood and mask?"  
"I guess not, if you really want to see it."  
"I do."  
"Very well."  
Stormravyn removed her hood and mask, revieling a face that must once have been beautiful. But now, while one side was still beautiful, the other was scarred beyond recognition. Stormravyn smiled slightly.  
"I see you are startled by my appearance, Luke Skywalker."  
"Where did you get those scars?"  
"This isn't the first time I've been burned at stake. I think this makes seven...no, eight times I've been branded a witch. Not to mention the times I've been attacked with knives."  
"Why do these people think you're a witch?"  
"Because of my....talent."  
"Talent?"  
"I can see things...the future, I guess. My visions always come true, and I had a particularly bad one a few months ago, involving the assasination of a temporary government leader, so the people thought I was a witch, because my prediction came true."  
"Oh, I see. You know, you might be Force-sensitive."  
"What?"  
It took a few minutes for Luke to explain, and he finished by asking:  
"Would you like to come to the Jedi academy and learn how to be a Jedi?"  
Stormravyn thought for a moment. "Yes," she whispered. "I will come." 


	2. Chapter 2

Stormravyn-Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone who seems unfamiliar is the property of Lucasfilm, and I will put them back unharmed! I swear!  
  
SUPER STAR DESTROYER SHADOW  
  
Lady Grisabella, Admiral of the Remnants of the Empire fleet, stood on the flagship, the Shadow.   
"My lady," the captain said hastily, coming up behind her.  
"Yes, Captain?" she asked sharply.  
"Th-the D-dark One wishes t-to see you, m-my lady. H-he has requested your p-presence immediately, m-my lady."  
"Very well." she said icily.  
  
She approached the private chamber of the Dark One, and even she felt fear. She pulled her hood up, hiding her face. She knelt at his feet. "My lord," she whispered.  
"Lady Grisabella," the Dark One said, "The Remnants are failing. We need a leader. Someone who can keep us together. You were around during the origional Empire. Who do you know of that meets these requirements?"  
Lady Grisabella thought for a moment. "As you well know, my lord, our Emperor had many concubines."  
"Yes, yes, I know."  
"One of these concubines had a daughter. Princess Lanfear, by name. She was the spoiled pet of the Emperor."  
"I know her story. She betrayed her father, doing the unthinkable!"  
"I know. She served as a spy for the Rebellion. Yet, to this day, it is unknown who killed her, the Rebellion, or the Empire. But to the point."  
"Yes?"  
"Princess Lanfear had a daughter."  
"WHAT??"  
"She had a daughter. She was given the name Kirjava, meaning Shadowsong, in her mother's mother's people's language, also known as Kirajava, in the language your Lordship was brought up on, meaning Raven of the Storms.. She is the leader you seek."  
"How do we find her?"  
"Up until a year or so ago, she was being raised by a former military officer on Naboo, but she left him, and lived in the mountains. A few months ago, she left the planet. We have yet to track her down, but my spies are working on it."  
"Make sure they find her. See to it personally, Admiral."  
"I shall, your Lordship. Is there anything else you require?"  
"Yes. One more thing."  
"I am listening."  
"On Yavin 4, there is an academy. Luke Skywalker seeks to bring the Jedi back into the galaxy."  
"Do you wish me to destroy the academy, my lord?"  
"No. Leave the academy be. But bring me the ones named Jacen and Jaina Solo." "As you wish my lord." "And their friends."  
"Which ones? My spies report that they have many."  
"How many spies do you have, Lady Grisabella?"  
"My spies are a network as vast as the galaxy, my lord. But which friends of the Solo twins do you wish to have?" "Tenel Ka, of Hapes, Lowbacca, of Kashyyk, and their younger brother, Anakin Solo." "Interesting name."  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"I am surpriesed that Han and Leia Solo chose the name 'Anakin.'"  
"Why?"  
"Because, among the Rebels, that is not a well-recieved name." "Why?"  
"I think you, of all people, should know, my lord."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"I think you know."  
"Leave my presence. And do not return until you have either the princess, or the young Jedi."  
"As my lord wishes." Lady Grisabella said, bowing her way out.  
  
As soon as she was out of hearing, she whispered, "Now what am I going to do? I can't take the princess from wherever she is! It violates my personal code of conduct! Oh, Father, Father, why did you do this to me? What am I going to do?" 


	3. unimportant....don't bother....mistake i...

Stormravyn-Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone who seems unfamiliar is the property of Lucasfilm, and I will put them back unharmed! I swear!  
  
SUPER STAR DESTROYER SHADOW  
  
Lady Grisabella, Admiral of the Remnants of the Empire fleet, stood on the flagship, the Shadow.   
"My lady," the captain said hastily, coming up behind her.  
"Yes, Captain?" she asked sharply.  
"Th-the D-dark One wishes t-to see you, m-my lady. H-he has requested your p-presence immediately, m-my lady."  
"Very well." she said icily.  
  
She approached the private chamber of the Dark One, and even she felt fear. She pulled her hood up, hiding her face. She knelt at his feet. "My lord," she whispered.  
"Lady Grisabella," the Dark One said, "The Remnants are failing. We need a leader. Someone who can keep us together. You were around during the origional Empire. Who do you know of that meets these requirements?"  
Lady Grisabella thought for a moment. "As you well know, my lord, our Emperor had many concubines."  
"Yes, yes, I know."  
"One of these concubines had a daughter. Princess Lanfear, by name. She was the spoiled pet of the Emperor."  
"I know her story. She betrayed her father, doing the unthinkable!"  
"I know. She served as a spy for the Rebellion. Yet, to this day, it is unknown who killed her, the Rebellion, or the Empire. But to the point."  
"Yes?"  
"Princess Lanfear had a daughter."  
"WHAT??"  
"She had a daughter. She was given the name Kirjava, meaning Shadowsong, in her mother's mother's people's language, also known as Kirajava, in the language your Lordship was brought up on, meaning Raven of the Storms.. She is the leader you seek."  
"How do we find her?"  
"Up until a year or so ago, she was being raised by a former military officer on Naboo, but she left him, and lived in the mountains. A few months ago, she left the planet. We have yet to track her down, but my spies are working on it."  
"Make sure they find her. See to it personally, Admiral."  
"I shall, your Lordship. Is there anything else you require?"  
"Yes. One more thing."  
"I am listening."  
"On Yavin 4, there is an academy. Luke Skywalker seeks to bring the Jedi back into the galaxy."  
"Do you wish me to destroy the academy, my lord?"  
"No. Leave the academy be. But bring me the ones named Jacen and Jaina Solo." "As you wish my lord." "And their friends."  
"Which ones? My spies report that they have many."  
"How many spies do you have, Lady Grisabella?"  
"My spies are a network as vast as the galaxy, my lord. But which friends of the Solo twins do you wish to have?" "Tenel Ka, of Hapes, Lowbacca, of Kashyyk, and their younger brother, Anakin Solo." "Interesting name."  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"I am surpriesed that Han and Leia Solo chose the name 'Anakin.'"  
"Why?"  
"Because, among the Rebels, that is not a well-recieved name." "Why?"  
"I think you, of all people, should know, my lord."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"I think you know."  
"Leave my presence. And do not return until you have either the princess, or the young Jedi."  
"As my lord wishes." Lady Grisabella said, bowing her way out.  
  
As soon as she was out of hearing, she whispered, "Now what am I going to do? I can't take the princess from wherever she is! It violates my personal code of conduct! Oh, Father, Father, why did you do this to me? What am I going to do?" 


	4. Chapter 4...even though it's really chap...

Stormravyn-Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: I have taken most of these characters out of the tool chest that is Star Wars. I will return them, good as new, when I have finished building my story.  
  
Setting: As I'm sure I said before, this is about 20 years after ROTJ  
  
YAVIN, THE 4TH MOON  
  
It had been three months since Stormravyn deWinter had come to the academy. As of yet, she had no really close friends, except perhaps Tenel Ka. Surprisingly, those two got along almost better than Jaina and Jacen. At the moment, Jaina, Jacen, Lowie, Tenel Ka, and Stormravyn were all sitting in a grassy clearing a few kilometers away from the Academy itself. Jaina was looking up at the stars, thinking about Zekk, and his quest to redeem himself as a bounty hunter. Jacen was looking for wild things (as usual) and Lowie was climbing trees (as usual.) Tenel Ka and Stormravyn were skipping rocks in the water, and talking.  
"Where do you come from, Stormravyn? You've never mentioned your family."  
"That's because I don't know precisely who they were. All I know is that both of them were high-standing Imperial officers. That's all the man who raised me would tell me. At least, about my parents. He told me a great many things, most of which I doubt the truth of."  
"Oh, I see. Do you wish you knew your family?"  
"Sometimes, yes, sometimes, no. I'd like to know who they were, and as to wanting to meet them, I don't know. Sometimes I long for a mother's love, and others, I wonder if an Imperial officer could have such love. I just don't know."  
They sat in silence.  
"Tenel Ka?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you...like your family?"  
Tenel Ka looked at her, surprised. "Well, I don't quite know how to answer you, Stormravyn. Sometimes I do, sometimes I frankly do not."  
"Oh." They lapsed into silence once again.  
  
Jaina looked at the stars, wondering where Zekk was, and how he was doing. Then she heard a shrill whine. Everyone jumped up. All reached for their lightsabers, except Stormravyn, who was still in the process of building hers. She reached for a rock to throw.   
Three TIE fighters landed in the center of the clearing. They opened, reveiling two stormtroopers, and someone who was hooded, so they couldn't see the person's face.  
"01863, 05123, leave immediately." the third figure said. A deep-toned, yet definately feminine voice. "I wish to speak to the young Jedi alone."  
"Lady..."  
"Do you dare question my orders, 05123?"  
"N-no, Lady." "Go a ways away, and await further orders. Make sure you cannot hear me, and set your comlinks on the ground so you cannot hear what we are saying."  
"Yes, Lady."  
"As you wish, Lady."  
As soon as the two stormtroopers were gone, the woman removed her hood. She had sharp, calculating blue eyes, and very long white hair. But she didn't look old. Far from it. Excepting the hair, she could have been sixteen.  
"Who are you?" Tenel Ka asked.  
"Who am I? Sometimes I myself do not know. Now, they call me Lady Grisabella, Admiral and High Intelligence Officer of the fleet of the Remnants of the Empire, also known as simply the Remnants. Many years ago, I was much, much more. Now, tell me if I am correct in my guesses." She pointed at Jaina. "You are Jaina Solo." She pointed at Jacen. "You are Jaina's brother, Jacen Solo." She pointed at Lowie. "You are Lowbacca of Kashyyyk." She pointed at Tenel Ka. "You are Tenel Ka, princess of Hapes. Am I correct in those guesses?"  
"Yes," Tenel Ka said. "Why do you wish to know?"  
"The Dark One has a great.....interest in all of you, especially the twins. I had to make sure I had the right people. Whatever you have been told about the Empire, you must know that some of us are just."  
"I have no reason to doubt that. But the Empire, as a whole, was evil."  
"Even I cannot deny that. And I have served the Empire since I was very young."  
"To the point, though. You didn't guess our companion."  
"I don't need to guess. I know."  
"Then who is she?"  
Lady Grisabella turned to look at Stormravyn.  
"She is Kirjava, or Kirajava, Princess of Darkness, Queen of Shadows, Heiress to the Empire." 


	5. the REAL chapter 4

Stormravyn-part 4  
  
Disclaimer: Almost everyone here is property of Lucasfilm, and I swear not to hurt them. Really!  
  
SUPER STAR DESTROYER SHADOW  
  
The Dark One stood on the bridge of the Shadow, looking out into the void of hyperspace. He had been thinking about his earlier conversation with Lady Grisabella. An intrigueing woman, and seemingly familiar....  
His thoughts turned to Princess Lanfear, the Emperor's spoiled daughter. Passing herself off as a young woman to the Rebels, she gave them the name Lani, and spied on her father. His fist clenched. She had betrayed her father! To whom she owed everything! Unwittingly, his thoughts strayed to another who had betrayed his father. Skywalker. Everything came down to Skywalker. Lady Grisabella had located Princess Kirjava at Skywalker's academy. The Dark One reached out with his senses, searching for Skywalker. Then he thought better of it, knowning how Skywalker would react, hearing from him. Skywalker. Skywalker.  
"Sir?" the captain of the Shadow said, coming up behind the Dark One.  
"What is it, captain?"  
"Sir, we've located a small Rebel fleet, heading directly this way!"  
  
A few moments later, the Dark One was in his private chamber. His eyes rested on a small, egg-shaped inner chamber. He walked quietly in. He smiled slightly, remembering other days, another such egg-shaped chamber, opening it, looking for privacy, to find that Princess Lanfear was already occupying it. This time, it was empty. He stretched his focus into the Rebel fleet. His mind touched first one person, then another. Skywalker was not among them. Someone else was, though. Someone quite intriguing.  
Leia.  
  
  
YAVIN 4  
  
"What do you mean, 'heiress to the Empire?' Stormravyn--"  
"Stormravyn? As I have said before, her name is Kirjava."  
"Please." Stormravyn said quietly.  
"Yes, Your Highness?"  
"Let me make a deal with you."  
"I'm listening."  
"I will come with you...on one condition." "Very well."  
"Leave my friends here. You say your Dark One is interested in them. Well, I will only come with you if they stay here."  
Lady Grisabella thought for a moment. "In that case," she said, then turned to Jaina. "Deliver this message to your aunt, Mara Jade Skywalker. If you will do that, and insure that the princess will come with me, then I will leave you four here."  
"Ok," Jaina said.  
"Wait!" Tenel Ka said, "What are we supposed to tell Master Skywalker?"  
"Tell him," Stormravyn said, then thought for a moment. "Tell him I've found out who my mother really is. And this part is for you four alone, my friends. I will contact you the very instant I find out who my father is."  
"Don't leave, Stormravyn. Please reconsider."  
"Tenel Ka, I have to do this! I have to know who I am!"  
"You know who you are!"  
"No," Stormravyn said quietly. "I know what I am. I need to find out who I am. Lady Grisabella, you can tell your stormtroopers that I am ready to leave."  
"Stormravyn, won't you at least finish your training?" "Someday. Someday I will return, and complete my training. Someday. I promise. Goodbye, my friends. Goodbye."  
She climbed into the specially modified 2-man TIE fighter belonging to Lady Grisabella, and then she was gone. 


	6. the real chapter 5

Stormravyn-Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do so solemnly swear to not hurt or screw up any characters here.....or if I already have, I promise never to do it again until the next time.  
  
YAVIN 4  
  
Mara Jade Skywalker sat alone in her room. She still hadn't opened the note that Jaina had given her a few moments ago. She decided that she might as well. She tore open the envelope, and revieled this message:  
  
"Mara Jade:  
It has been quite some time since I saw you last. But this is not a casual note between casual acquaintances. The Heiress. That is the purpose of this message.  
I know you recognized her eyes. The same blue eyes that her father had-no, has. Yes, he is here again. I trust that you will tell no one of this, though. He has not even told the fleet, and he rules as regent for his daughter.   
I also am writing this-as a confession. My family is a proud one, so this is not easy. One of the reasons I stayed with the Rebellion was because I loved him. I think you know who I mean. Then, then I was married off to his father, a political maneuver. My hopes were dashed. I had-until then-lived in hope. Then I realized that my father would never put up with such a thing. I ask your forgiveness, for that, and many other things.  
Because we are two women who understand each other,  
Lanfear, a.k.a Lady Grisabella, commander of the Remnants fleet."  
  
"Lanfear," Mara whispered. "So, the Empire is regrouping. This could be useful information. Yes, I forgive you, Lanfear. I had no claim over him at the time. So there is nothing to forgive. But, your daughter. Yes, your daughter. I wonder..."  
  
SUPER STAR DESTROYER SHADOW  
  
The Dark One stood waiting for the arrival of Lady Grisabella, the Princess, and their escorts. He smiled bitterly. He was more bitter then angry these days.  
The three TIE fighters landed. The Dark One walked up between the ranks of the stormtroopers. He then knelt, on one knee, reminding himself again of other days. It seemed everything did.  
He looked up slightly, taking measure of the Princess. She was not what he expected. She was tall, willowy, with dark hair and eyes, but her face--  
Scars. Scared, just like another. No, he thought, I will put that out of my mind!  
"My lady Empress," he said quietly, as she approached.  
"Rise." she said quietly. She was good at this. He stood up, next to her, but a pace behind. "What is our situation, Dark One?" "What you see before you. And perhaps--"  
"Perhaps what, Dark One?"  
"Naboo."  
"Why?"  
"Your father would be king there. Just before the rise of your grandfather, Naboo decided to switch to monarchy. They had an elected assembly, to assist the king or queen, but the monarch had the true power. As your father was-is king of Naboo, that makes you his queen." "Who is my father? Does he still live?" "Yes....."  
"Who is he, then?"  
"Darth Vader....."  
  
YAVIN 4  
  
Tenel Ka was operating the comm center at the academy today. She waited, wondering what would happen if there was a communication. One of the comm units beeped. She pressed a button, and a small sheet of paper slid out. It was a message. Excepting the greeting, the message contained exactly 5 words:  
  
"Her Dark Highness, Empress Kirjava, Lady of Darkness,  
Princess of Shadows, Neutral Bond, Queen Kira of Naboo,  
to Tenel Ka, future queen of Hapes:  
My father is Darth Vader." 


	7. don't be fooled....this is the real chap...

Stormravyn-Part 6  
  
Disclaimer: Anyone who seems familiar is NOT mine, and I promise not to harm them....much.  
  
IMPERIAL SHUTTLE DARKNESS  
  
Stormravyn stood next to the Dark One, who served as her coruler. They were in the Imperial shuttle Darkness, which was her personal transport, according to Lady Grisabella. They were floating above the planet Naboo, awaiting clearance to land.  
"What is your true name?" Stormravyn asked him quietly.  
The Dark One stared at her, in shock. "I have many names," he said quietly.  
"Give me them all."  
"Is that a command?"  
"Yes, that is a command."  
"Well." He paused, thinking. "One name, as you know, is the Dark One." "And?"  
"I am also known as Ani, to one who was special to me." "What is your name, the name you went under when you worked for my grandfather?" "Must I tell you?" "I order you to."  
"Very well then. My name is-was-"  
"Get to the point."  
"Darth Vader....."  
  
YAVIN 4  
  
Tenel Ka stood wrapped in a sparring match with Jaina. They had been deadlocked for quite some time now, and were almost ready to leave and declare stalemate. At least, Jaina was. Tenel Ka was not ready to give up.  
"Come on, Tenel Ka, haven't we had enough of this?" Jaina asked.  
"No."  
"Ok, then." Jaina said, then sighed, and raised her lightsaber again.......  
To have it fly out of her hand. Jaina saw the look of shock on Tenel Ka's face as her lightsaber, too, flew into Mara's hand.  
"Lesson one of fighting any kind of duel, training or otherwise," Mara said, pleasantly, deactivating the lightsabers, but not returing them. "Never drop your guard."  
  
Luke sat meditating in his room. All was quiet, since Mara had gone out to intercept a sparring match that she thought had been going on too long. He reached out for Stormravyn, wondering how she was doing. He found shock, surprise, and, when she registered he was there, confusion. Smiling slightly, he left her mind. He let his awareness pass over one person, then another. Then he blinked in shock, coming out of his trance as he reached a presence he had not felt in years. He immediately went down to the communication center. This was something Leia had to know.  
  
CORUSCANT  
  
Han Solo was pacing back and forth on his living room floor. Leia was off on some secret diplomatic mission, and nobody knew where she was. She had sent one coded message, and that was it. As for the kids, they were all at the Jedi academy. Suddenly, his comlink beeped at him.  
"Solo here."  
"General, there is a communication for you." "Forward it up here."  
"Right away, sir."  
  
A few moments later, Han shook his head bewilderedly at Luke.  
"So let me get this strait. You want me to deploy the fleet to go after a small group of ships-dangerous ones, but still-who probably couldn't kill a baby Ewok, so you can go up onto their flagship while millions of soldiers die, to chase after a shadow?"  
"Han...." "Ok, so I exagerated...a little bit."  
"A little bit?"  
"Ok, a lot. But seriously. I can't do what you're asking."  
"Can I talk to Leia?"  
"Look, kid, I already told you, she's off on some secret diplomatic mission, and nobody knows where she is."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Listen, kid, Chewie and I can probably come and give you a hand, if you need it." "Thanks, Han. It really could help. I have to go now. Bye."  
"Bye, kid."  
After the screen went dark, Han turned to Chewie and said:  
"Here we go again!" 


	8. Which means this is the real Chapter 7

Stormravyn  
  
Disclaimer: As I'm sure we all know, Stormravyn and Grisabella belong to me. Everyone else.I wish! (HAN SOLO!!!! ::swoon::)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
ROYAL PALACE, NABOO  
  
Stormravyn stood by the window, staring out at Theed. More then anything, she just wanted to return to Yavin 4 and complete her training.  
  
"Is something wrong, milady?" It was Lady Grisabella.  
  
"I miss my friends," Stormravyn said quietly.  
  
"I believe it. I had a very close friend once," Grisabella said, her eyes looking far away. "Her name was Lily. She was a spy."  
  
"Was?" Grisabella nodded. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She.died. Saving my life."  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry."  
  
"Your sorrow won't bring her back, Lady Empress," Grisabella said coldly. "With your permission."  
  
Stormravyn nodded. Grisabella backed out of the room.  
  
STARSHIP ANGEL'S KISS  
  
Leia stood on the bridge of the Angel's Kiss, her flagship. She was carefully and closely watching the fleet of Star Destroyers that had suddenly-too suddenly-appeared in this quarter of the galaxy. There was only one planet of consequence here: Naboo. But why would the Empire be interested in a backwater planet like Naboo? She asked herself.  
  
"Milady," one of the guards came up and bowed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're receiving a transmission. From Naboo. Would you like to speak with them?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
* * *  
  
"My lady," the young woman on the screen said. "I am Queen Kira of Naboo. It is my wish to end the destruction here. Are you agreeable?"  
  
Leia decided she liked this woman. She was sharp and to the point, and didn't waste time on pleasantries. "I am willing.why approach me now?"  
  
"Because it is only now that I have had the opportunity. How shall we go about this?"  
  
Leia sighed, and settled down to negotiate.  
  
* * *  
  
Stormravyn rubbed her temples and sighed. "That went well," she commented to Lady Grisabella.  
  
Grisabella looked highly satisfied. "I couldn't have done better myself, Lady Empress, and I was raised to this."  
  
"Milady, if your negotiations are-" Vader cut off very suddenly. He was staring at Grisabella who had pulled her hood up a second too late. "You," he hissed. "You're supposed to be *dead!*"  
  
"So are you, but that doesn't change the fact that you're alive," Grisabella said calmly. "A curious paradox. Fall in love with the son and marry the father."  
  
"What is going on?" Stormravyn asked.  
  
"This.woman," Vader hissed, "is none other than the traitor, Lanfear."  
  
"My mother."  
  
Vader blinked. "Yes, but that is-"  
  
"It is *not* beside the point, Father. This is my mother. And the end does *not* justify the means." She turned to Grisabella. "Explain what you meant. The paradox."  
  
Grisabella sighed. "I worked as a spy for the Rebellion for ten years. I was there when the first Death Star blew up. I had also found myself infatuated with Luke Skywalker. Five years later, my father married me off to your father, making me stepmother to the man I thought I loved, a man who was seven years my senior. Hence the paradox. A year later, my double-agent role was found out by both sides. They both tried to kill me. My friend Lily, the one I told you about earlier, died in my stead. I then fled, went into hiding. Until now." She bowed her head. "I cannot change who I am," she whispered. "Nor do I want to."  
  
Stormravyn nodded, slowly. "Life is what it is," she murmured. "We have done what we can. Now we settle down, and wait, and live our lives and hope life is good." She turned to Vader. "Mother is now under my protection. Anyone who harms her will answer to me. Is that understood, Father?"  
  
Vader nodded. He bowed. "Life is what it is," he repeated.  
  
Lanfear looked up. "Life is what it is," she whispered.  
  
Three people stand in the mountains of a planet called Naboo. One could have claimed kingship, had he desired it. Instead, he became hated and reviled, an enemy of its people. One had been the daughter of the man who had very nearly destroyed that planet, his own home. And one was the daughter of these two hero-villains.  
  
One was Queen of Naboo.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Done, finally. This is the end of Stormravyn. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
